Just A Moment
by always krissy
Summary: Neville asks Ginny to the Yule Ball. Spoilers for Goblet of Fire, obviously. [Neville/Ginny implied, 1/1, G.]


TITLE: Just A Moment  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to the glorious J.K. Rowling.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place during _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, when Neville asks Ginny to the Yule Ball. It is prehet, and aimed more at friendship, but could possibly be expanded in the future. :D  
PAIRING(S): implied Neville/Hermione, Neville/Ginny (eh, friendship/prehet)  
RATING: G  
It was one of those long, awkward moments.  
  
They both stood still, staring, breath held.  
  
Finally, Hermione broke it, voice sympathetic. "I, uh, thanks for asking, Neville, but I already have a partner for the Yule Ball."  
  
Neville's face fell, "Oh," he choked out. Hermione patted his arm.  
  
"If I wasn't already going with someone, I would have gone with you," she proclaimed.  
  
"Uh, right," Neville offered her a tentative smile. "Sorry for bothering you, then," but she wasn't listening, her nose already stuck back into her book. Neville heaved a sigh, and turned around, and came nose-to-nose with Ginny Weasley. "Hi, Ginny," he said, and started past her, determined to collect his books from his spot on the floor, in the back of the common room, and then go drown himself in his blankets on his bed.  
  
"Hi, Neville," she echoed, watching him. She bit her lip, frowning. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out *what.* "Are you okay?" she asked, softly.  
  
Neville just nodded, not speaking. He continued across the room, collecting his books and bag, from where he had dumped them on the floor when Hermione had entered the room. When he turned around, Ginny was still staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, touching his nose self-consciously. No one ever stared at him, or even paid him any attention, unless it was Malfoy making fun of him.  
  
"She really *does* have a date," she offered. Neville didn't answer, and Ginny felt sorry for him, watching his face droop. She knew what it was like. To like someone and them never give them the time of day. She knew it all too well.  
  
"I-I should have guessed," he said, weakly, "she probably got a ton of offers."  
  
Ginny bit her tongue, to hide a snort, "I don't know, I think just you and her date asked."  
  
"Oh," Neville digested that. "So I'm just too slow. Again."  
  
Ginny felt sorry for him, even more at the disappointed tone voice, "You can find another date," she told him brightly.  
  
"Who?" he looked embarrassed at the idea that he was talking about this with Ginny, of all people. "I... I don't have a lot of friends, Ginny. Not like you, and Hermione, and Harry and Ron, and the others do. There... there isn't anyone else to ask. You know this."  
  
"What about Hannah Abbott?" Ginny asked, "I've seen you talk to her a lot."  
  
"We were partners for a Charms project, nothing else," he told her glumly.  
  
"What about Susan? Lavender? Parvati? Padma? Lisa?"  
  
Neville just looked at her.  
  
Ginny made a face, and then grinned when he gave a small smile back, "Fine, don't use my ideas. At least you can go," Ginny sighed, "I'm too young, and when will we ever get another Yule Ball?"  
  
Neville bit his lip, "Isn't Harry going to ask you?"  
  
Ginny stared at him, "N-no, why would he?"  
  
Neville shrugged, "You never know."  
  
"Neville," Ginny sighed, "you are one of the people I trust the most, you know that. We've both been watching everything from the distance, and from observing them, do you really think he'd ask me?"  
  
"He should," Neville told her stubbornly, "you're pretty, smart, talented..."  
  
"A poor Weasley," Ginny added.  
  
"Ginny! Why should that be a problem??" Neville looked horrified.  
  
"Because it's important, no matter whom you are," Ginny rolled her eyes. "It isn't new news, Neville."  
  
"Well, I don't care," Neville told her.  
  
"I know," Ginny said, "you've told me before."  
  
Neville looked uncertain, "Ginny?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
He could feel his ears burn, and his nose twitched, "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Ginny continued to look at him. "Okay," she said.  
  
Neville released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Okay," he said, and they smiled at each other.  
  
It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 


End file.
